Supernaturally Natural
by EddieVF
Summary: DOAS III Ron Stoppable has started college for the second time with his girlfriend, Kim Possible. But life is sweet just for some days, because soon Ron will meet a really unique character that may seem one person, but is it really him? Crossover
1. The Chosen One and the AmDrag

**Supernaturally Natural**

**A/N: Yay! I'm starting this story, finally getting to write a story of two of the shows I liked the most, Kim Possible, my number 1 Fav, and American Dragon Jake Long, my number 2. I hope I don't delay as much as I did writing If Time Went Back, and Why Ron, I guess It'll have to wait…**

**I'm not sure if I wrote Grandpa Long's name correctly, if I did, let me know to edit the chapter… Thanks**

**And Now, Supernaturally Natural's first chapter…**

[The Chosen One, and the Am Drag]

"I mean seriously G, this place is boring you said it would be a fun trip to Yamanuchi, and let me tell you this really isn't fun at all, I'm waking up at 4am to train, I get to eat if I train, I mean, I did that in New York, I thought I'd have a different life here on Japan" Jake Long whined.

Jake Long, Grandpa Long, and of course Fu Dog had made a trip to Yamanuchi school to meet one of Grandpa's old friends, only known as Sensei, when they arrived they found out that Sensei was out of the country and would return until the end of the week, since the dragons had made a long trip from Tokyo they thought it would be better to stay in Yamanuchi.

"Young Dragon, it seems that since I last saw you, you have lost your sense of discipline and patience, we'll have to work on that these two months I'll be in Tokyo" Lao Chi calmly replied

"Remind me again, why are you staying these two months here on Tokyo?"

"You know kid" Fu Dog replied "To spend time with the family this summer, and try to return both you and Rose's dignity, you know what I mean Jake, don't make that face"

"I guess the only fun thing here is when I finally meet the cute girls that stay here on this school"

"Oh Yeah?" A soft, kind voice spoke from behind "And what about your girlfriend?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her… Hey! Ow! What the… Hey!"

Rose stopped hitting him on the arm and gave him a glare

"Great way to greet your girlfriend kid" Fu Dog mocked

"You know I was kidding Rose, I mean come on! I couldn't cheat on you ever; besides, I was only saying that to keep my rep with the dog"

"Oh Yeah, sure. I'm not forgiving you easily"

"You'll end up softening up, you'll see"

Rose gave him a quick kiss and went to the girls dorms, it was getting late, tomorrow, Sensei would arrive, and Jake Long could finally go to his home in Tokyo, even if that meant returning to his sister's Hayley obnoxiousness.

------------------

"Remind me again, why are we going to Yamanuchi today? I mean, it's not training day"

"I thought you were begging to all gods to skip today's algebra class" Kim Possible reminded him

"I'm not complaining" Ron replied "I just want to know why is this happening?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you right now Stoppable-San, Sensei will explain you when we arrive, I'm sorry we can't teleport there either, but Sensei wanted us to arrive on foot"

"All right, I guess I'll see you later KP"

"Take care Ron, I'll be waiting for you here"

---------------

"Good Morning Sensei"

"Good Morning Stoppable-San"

"Why am I here Sensei?"

"I want you to meet a friend of mine, and his student, his name is Lao Chi Long, his one of my greatest friends"

"Hey, what about us?"

"You all are more like my own son and daughters; he is more like a brother to me"

-------------

"Ron Stoppable, Yori, I would like you to meet, Lao Chi and Jake Long"

"Cool, I finally get to meet a living proof that dragons are real"

"Hey Man, I'm American Dragon Jake Long"

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Ron Stoppable, Part of Team Possible, my girlfriend is the leader of Team Possible"

"Oh Yeah, I've heard about you, you save the world in a daily basis. Wait, go Back, did you said my girlfriend, as in Kim Possible is your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, what you don't have one?"

"Yeah, she was here yesterday, but had to leave today, her name is Rose, and she was an ex-dragon slayer"

"You save the magical world from goblins and bad dragons and stuff, it should be so cool to turn into a dragon whenever you like"

"Yeah, it has its perks, but yeah, it's somewhat cool, it must be cooler knowing half the world is depending on you"

"Not the way you put it, no"

The both bursted out laughing, they talked a lot that day, until it was time for the meet and greet to end, and return to normal training, and then when it was time to leave

"I was nice meeting you Ron Stoppable"

"Yeah, you too Jake Long, I'm sad you live so far away from here"

"Yeah well, Tokyo is really far away"

"Wait, what? You live on Tokyo? No kidding?"

"Yeah, I live on Tokyo, why? Where do you live?"

"On southern Tokyo, near Tokyo State U"

"Really? I mean that's great! We can meet again sometime, I'd love to meet your girlfriend Kim, I mean, if you weren't bluffing"

"Of course not, and sure, I'd love you to meet my GF; also, I'd love to meet your so-called girlfriend Rose"

"You know you didn't meant that, of course I'll take her"

"What do you say, a casual meeting, on the Bueno Nacho in downtown? The one where the naco is available?"

"Sure why not, how about Saturday, at noon"

"Of course, unless the world needs our help, we'll be there"

"Great then I'll see you then"

"See you then"

And with that, Ron Stoppable concentrated himself on his penthouse on Southern Tokyo and transported himself there, leaving Jake Long waiting for his Grandpa so they could leave.

**A/N: so that's it for the chapter, the first of two introductory chapters to the main storyline, I hope you like it and review.**

_On the Next Chapter: _[Nice to…meet…you] Ron and Jake meet at the Bueno Nacho in Downtown Tokyo, It's time for the meet and greets to include this time two beautiful girls, Rose, and Kim. It seems Rose happens to be interested in Ron, and Jake seems to like Kim. There's a storm coming, and they best be ready when it does! Or the consequences may be severe. Will Kim put in risk her relationship with Ron for a guy younger than her? Will Ron act with his brain or with his heart?


	2. Nice to meet you

**Supernaturally Natural**

[Nice to… meet…you]

It was a long trip from Southern Tokyo to downtown; both Ron and Kim were dressed casually to meet their friends at Downtown Bueno Nacho. They accorded to meet at noon at the restaurant (the largest Bueno Nacho of them all and the only place in Tokyo were they serve the "naco"). Neither wanted to give a bad impression.

--

Jake Long picked up her girlfriend on Northern Tokyo, Rose had moved from Hong Kong to Japan, seeking to continue her martial-arts lessons, and figured, if she would travel away from Hong Kong, she might as well do it to someplace she would enjoy living, therefore, she moved to Japan, where Jake Long was living.

They both had different things in mind, Jake couldn't wait to meet famous teen hero Kim Possible, she had seen her so many times on TV, along with Ron Stoppable, two days ago, when he discovered Kim Possible had as a boyfriend his sidekick, he wondered if he could take her away from him.

Rose meanwhile, knowing his boyfriend, wondered if the whole point of the meeting was just for him to try and make a move with Kim Possible, and wondered if there was a way to keep them as away as possible, he was her boyfriend, she had dodged many obstacles to finally get to be with him, and she wasn't giving him away without a fight, a sneaky fight.

--

"Hey Jake"

"Was sup Ron, I want you to meet my girlfriend Rose, Rose this is Ron Stoppable, member of Team Possible"

"Hi nice to… meet… you… I'm… Rose…"

Rose was amazed, Ron was a very handsome guy, he was well built up, and at the same time he seemed cute, nothing like his boyfriend

"Where's Kim?" Jake asked impatiently

"Oh, she went to the restroom, oh, here she comes"

"Hey"

"Kim…Possible…such an honor… I mean, hey how are you? Jake Long, that is American Dragon Jake Long, I mean…"

"Hey… Jake and you are?"

"Rose, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, shall we go in?"

Jake couldn't believe how beautiful Kim Possible was in real life, how did Ron Stoppable had a girl like her? If he could, why couldn't he?

Rose meanwhile couldn't keep her eyes off Ron, if Jake got a real interest in Kim Possible, he wouldn't doubt in leaving her and going after her, but, was he really interested in Kim? Or was it just her imagination? If Jake tried to get a move on Kim, would she do the same on Ron?

--

"Forgive me a sec I'm going to the restroom" Kim said, as they were all about to leave

"Oh, damn, I forgot my cell phone inside, I'll be right back" Jake quickly added

Kim made her way to the restrooms, and Jake followed her

"Hey!" Jake called out

"Oh, hi, were you searching for something?"

"Yes I was looking for you"

"Oh you found me, what's going on?"

"I was wondering… do you love him?"

"Who? Ron?"

Jake nodded faintly

"Yes, I love him; my heart belongs to him and no one else"

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes I do"

"Really?"

"Yes I mean it! Why are you asking so much?"

"I just, well, you are real pretty and I wanted to… ask you if you wanted to… go out sometime… with me… like a date, but you really love him, so… I'll go now"

Jake walked slowly back, hoping his plan would work.

Kim watched as he slowly went back where he originally came from, she felt bad for him, she really loved Ron, and if he went out once with him it wouldn't hurt. It reminded her once when a friend of Jim and Tim had a crush on her, he wouldn't leave her alone until she gave him a kiss on the cheek, then he didn't come back. Maybe if she did the same with him, he would leave her alone. Just one time, what could possibly go wrong?

"All right"

Jake turned slowly, his plan had worked.

--

"So" Rose said

"So"

"If I asked you do you love her? What would you say to me?"

"Well yes, I love her more than anything in this world, It cost me a lot to finally be with her, and I am not going to put my relationship with her in risk for anything"

"Oh"

"Do you love him?" Ron asked

"Yeah I do, or I thought I did, I just, am not sure if he loves me anymore"

"Oh, that's tough, you should talk to him straighten things up, you look really cute together"

"Yeah, Thanks"

--

Stormfury had searched all Middleton searching for teen hero Kim Possible, but everything he found led him back to Tokyo, he wanted to destroy his main target, but if he attacked now, he would be stronger than he could manage, but if he destroyed the one he cared the most for, he would get to attack him in his most vulnerable moment.

He hailed a cab and indicated him to take him to Middleton International Airport, he had to go back to Tokyo and search for her, or any other clue that would lead him to her.

He took away from him the girl she loved the most, now he will do the same thing to him.

**A/N: So mainly, this are the introductory chapters to the story, Stormfury is searching for revenge in his old partner, and well he needs to find Kim Possible first, also, Jake Long and Rose came in to make Team Possible doubt if they made the right choice in being together, this will prove important by the end of the first part of the story (Yes, this story also has been divided in 2 parts, when the first part ends, a truly shocking chapter will be revealed, then the second part will start) Also, references of both DOAS and ITWB will be seen throughout the whole story, so its convenient that you read the first two stories of the trilogy before reading this one.**

_On The Next Chapter: _[I'm just a little Dragon Angel] Kim agreed in going out with Jake once, and if Jake really wants to take Ron's girl away he better plan something well so his plans stay on course. And well, we all know this wasn't such a good idea, and it wasn't. Stormfury is around, and well, Ocean City restaurant is really famous. Is it just coincidence that Stormfury finds Kim Possible on her date with Jake, or is something or someone else involved?


	3. I'm just a little dragon angel

**Supernaturally Natural**

[I'm just a little Dragon Angel]

Two days after the meeting at Bueno Nacho. Kim had agreed to Jake`s petition and was going out with him. Ron was gone to Yamanuchi and Rose had gone to Hong Kong to visit her parents, it was perfect.

Jake picked up Kim at her house, in Southern Tokyo, and took her to Ocean City Restaurant in Downtown. The lights coming from buildings glowed in the clear night, a great atmosphere for a date, except, well, Jake was no Ron.

They sat down on a table near the window with a candle on the center and tried to enjoy the night.

"This is all really nice Jake"

"Only the best for you"

-----

Stormfury was certain this time; he had told him she was going to be there on the table near the window, it was all completely easy, too easy, he just hoped nothing had gone wrong.

---

The night passed slowly for Kim, Jake had constantly tried to touch her hand or trying to make some sort of closure, but everything failed.

"It's getting late" Kim sighed, it was getting tedious and boring.

"Yeah, I think its time to leave" Jake answered nervously.

"Why leave so soon? The night is just getting started" a man answered from behind, then, everything was so cold and then nothing.

---

Ron got back from Yamanuchi early in the morning, and was surprised when she saw the bed alone. He tried calling her cell but nothing, he figured, since it was Tuesday, she would have gone early to school, he got dressed and left. He was shocked when everyone started asking him about her, because she hadn't showed up to cheerleader practice early. Something was wrong, and he had to find out what was it.

He called Wade as soon he got back from school. Thanks to GPS and such he was able to find her almost on the outskirts of Tokyo, in an abandoned theme park. In the mid-80s or 90s, Theme Parks where built in all the country, but then the economy went bad and they went broke.

He took a long trip form Southern Tokyo to the city outskirts; he had some trouble finding the theme park but followed some old signs and was able to find it. Just as he had expected it was in terrible conditions, almost all buildings were in danger of falling apart, he searched all the park and came across with a big local the only one that seemed wouldn't fall apart, it had iron walls screwed to the original wooden walls, and a small door was seen in a corner of the building.

He looked on the local and was able to found some stairs that lead underground. He went down and found Kim unconscious on the floor, she had a torn dress on, her hair was a mess, and she had burning marks on her hands.

"Kim, Kim, wake up Kim"

He looked for vital signs and found out she was still breathing. He carried her out of the building into her car and drove to a hospital on downtown Tokyo.

---

"You did what!!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought, please don't get mad at me, I just wanted him to leave me alone, and, please, I'm sorry"

"I just… but… Aah!"

He sighed, he had freaked out by the fact that Kim had gone out with Jake, and there was no reason to be mad with her, he thought, or at least, not her.

"I'm sorry" Kim whined, tears coming from her eyes.

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess. Anyway, right now there are other things we must worry about, like for example, how did that freak found you"

They analyzed all scenarios and came up with 3 possibilities. 1. Stormfury could have some sort of GPS or something that could locate Kim 2. Stormfury could have gotten information out of magazines or people or something. 3. Jake was a big fat liar.

---

Stormfury got back from Downtown to find the empty local, that some seconds later was nothing but burned iron and wood.

"How, How can it be!"

"I thought you had trapped her well Stormfury" a woman talked from behind, Counselor Chang to be exact

"Shut up Lizard, we need to kidnap her again and this time someone will make guard."

"Call me Lizard again you stupid human and you'll burn down like that building"

Stormfury got furious and by a simple touch, counselor Chang burned down to ashes

"Now, now Stormfury there was no need" a voice was heard from behind

"I'm sorry"

Jake Long appeared from behind, to transform minutes later in a tall teenager, brown hair, and a dark purple bracelet on his right arm

"I'm helping find Kim Possible just because you helped me trap Jake Long, but please try to calm down"

"I'm sorry Dark Dragon"

"I believe, for the circumstances, its better to call me a human name, Chuck will work just fine"

Stormfury couldn't help but laugh

"I know Chuck is not a bold choice, but I think it'll work just fine"

"As you wish Chuck, let's check on the other prisoner shall we"

On Northern Tokyo, a small house, sweet on the outside but dark on the inside, was used as a lair for their plans, and in a room, a teenager, trapped in a phoenix hair rope, laid on the floor, he had punch marks on his face, blood coming out from his mouth, and several burn marks on his arms and legs, his clothes were torn and full of unmentionables, and he could hardly breathe.

"Well American Dragon, I believe you have learned your lesson, not to mess with the Dark Dragon."

Jake glared at him, the only thing he wanted was to get out of there, he almost felt as if life was being drained out of him, Stormfury had told him he had killed his girlfriend and family, and there was nothing to fight for. He wished, though he could see the sky one more time and see if Rose and his family had their own place where they could rest in peace.

Jake was kidnapped by Stormfury a year ago, he had recently moved to Tokyo and got lost, he tried to ask a man for directions, and the next thing he knew was that he was kidnapped. Some weeks later, Stormfury told him he had killed everything and everyone he held most dear, and one year later, he had started to believe it…

**A/N: So, ok, I don't know if anyone knew this was coming, but hey, Jake isn't like that; he wouldn't cheat on Rose that easily. I'm sorry I took so long to write this chapter but I hope I won't delay on the next one**

On the next chapter: [In search of truth] Something wasn't right with Jake, Rose figured, and she had to find out why, so she comes up to talk to Team Possible, which leads them again to the fact that Jake Long could be working with Stormfury, still something wasn't right, there had to be some logical explanation to everything. Also, Jake Long has to try and escape and when Stormfury accidentally leaves a knife on the house, it was time to try and make a last breakout attempt, it's either escaping or die trying, unless he prefers to die on his current conditions. Oh and also…

"_Hana has a boyfriend?!"_

"_Apparently, yes, he's name is Chuck"_

**Oh No!**


	4. In search of the thruth

**Supernaturally Natural  
[In Search of truth]**

2 weeks had passed since the ocean city incident, and still many questions were left, how did Stormfury found Kim so easily? Why was this all happening now? Why couldn't they be together without having to deal with crazy archenemies in the process?

Many reporters had gotten a clear shot of Kim and Jake on the restaurant, and Photoshop was used in other tabloids to fake a picture of Kim and Jake kissing at the restaurant, when the semester started again, there was gossip everywhere the couple passed, everyone talked about how Kim Possible had cheated on Ron.

"Why are you staying with that cheater, I'm right here, we can get a cool night on" "I would NEVER cheat on you Ron Stoppable, why don't you leave that Kim girl and let's go out someday" and many more where said across the first day of class.

By the time the day ended, it was clear Kim couldn't stand it anymore; they went straight to their home, after a long gossip day.

"I'm sorry Ron, I, I, don't know how, why did I told him yes? I'm just so… "

"Calm down Kim, it isn't your fault, how could you have known, let's not think about it anymore"

"I just can't understand how come you are so calm about this, if you went out with, err what was her name? Rose, Rose, I would've made a scene"

"But you know I wouldn't"

Her eyes locked on his, and a moment later they were already on the bed, one kiss led to another, and pretty soon, they had forgotten everything and were making love on the bed.

-----

On the north side of the city, Jake Long sat tied to a chair, waiting. He still wondered what was he waiting for, waiting for someone to remember about him, waiting for death, for someone to untie him, nothing made sense now, and was just begging he could do something. His captors entered the room he was being held on to check on him, throw him a glass of water and a piece of bread and leave him again in the dark, the he heard a cell-phone ring and he recognized stormfury talking.

"Yes he is here, yes, yes master, no, of course not, yes I'm sure that girl Hana is going to be there, yes she leaves from there, all right good bye"

Jake Long heard a clang, something had fallen to the floor, when stormfury got out of the room, he dropped himself to the floor and got near.

"Ow!"

He licked his finger, he was bleeding, he touched whatever was on the floor and realized it was some sort of knife; he grabbed it with his mouth and tried to cut the rope that tied his hands

----

The clock read 4:00am when Ron woke up, he looked at his side and saw his girlfriend sleeping peacefully, the bed sheets covering her naked body, instantly, all memories from previous activities where remembered.

He got up his bed and put a robe on, and went to living room, 3 letters where on the floor, he reached over them and sat at their sofa to read them, 2 where from school, one for each of them, their past semester grades, he left Kim's aside, and looked at his, he winced a little hoping some failures, it was his first semester at school, and he knew he hadn't done well, still, all his subjects where approved, he remembered Kim was always proud of him when he got Bs or As when he was in the US, and would give him or do something to congratulate him, he wondered if she still maintained the tradition, and couldn't wait to find out.

The third letter only had their names written…

_Kimberly Ann Possible, Ron…_

Kim's name was fully written, it seemed strange, he opened the letter, there were 2 sheets of paper, one fell down to the floor, the other, a printed letter in a purple sheet of paper, he read…

_You don't know who I am, but I know you very well_

_I write to you to provide information_

_Valuable information_

_I'm not asking anything in exchange_

_I just want you to know_

_I saw the newspapers_

_What happened at ocean city_

_That boy who was with Kim at ocean city_

_Was not Jake Long_

_The American dragon was kidnapped months ago_

_We haven't known anything from him_

_I know where he is_

_He is being kept at…_

He dropped the letter when someone knocked at the door

"Ron?" Kim was able to mumble from their bedroom

Ron opened the door and a blonde flash was anything he could see when Rose flew inside the penthouse

"Ron Stoppable, I'm sorry I know it's late but I needed… I wanted to know, I had to came"

"Babe what's going, Oh God!"

Kim had come out the room only with her underwear, when she realized there was visit; she quickly covered herself with a robe

"Err, Rose, sorry to be rude but, what are you doing here" Possible asked, still with red cheeks

"First off, I want to say I have no hard feelings of what happened at ocean city some days ago, I thought it was just a matter of time, Jake hasn't been the same since we came to Tokyo, anyways, he hasn't come home in a few days now, and I'm starting to worry about him, I came to see if you guys could help me find him, I received a letter that said that Jake was in grave danger, it was a printed letter in a purple sheet of paper"

"I just received one also" Ron spoke for the first time that night and gestured both girls to sit down, he grabbed the purple letter and started reading it once again.

_You don't know who I am, but I know you very well_

_I write to you to provide information_

_Valuable information_

_I'm not asking anything in exchange_

_I just want you to know_

_I saw the newspapers_

_What happened at ocean city_

_That boy who was with Kim at ocean city_

_Was not Jake Long_

_The American dragon was kidnapped months ago_

_No one had known where he was_

_I know where he is_

_He is being kept at a ware house_

_Northern Tokyo_

_I do not know how bad he is_

_I have not physically seen him_

_But I have seen_

_A tall man, always wearing a leather jacket and mask_

_And the American dragon's doppelganger_

_He transforms to another teenager_

_A tall teenager with brown hair_

_Dark eyes_

_An evil face_

_Search for him_

_Save the American dragon_

_A whole world you do not know of_

_Is in grave danger_

_And soon, you kim possible_

_Could be in danger too_

"What does he mean by, "you kim possible could be in danger too" Ron asked after a few minutes of silence

"I don't know, but I certainly don't want to be in danger, we got a mission"

"I wonder who sent the letter" Rose mumbled

"We'll find out soon enough, right now, we need to save the American dragon"

Being said that, Ron grabbed Kim's phone, and dialed Wade's number

"You could use the Kimmunicator you know"

Ron hung up the phone and went to the room to grab the Kimmunicator

----

After some hours, Jake had finally cut the rope and was searching for some light, he found a switch and turned it on, after being living in the dark for more than a year now, the light hurt, but slowly he began getting used to it

"Now, to find a way out"

When he found the door, he knew it was too late, stormfury got inside

Stormfury saw him there, standing, free, ready to fight, and so was he

----

"I've located 2 persons with DNA of Jake's hair, but I'm not sure which one is he"

"Where are them?"

"One is at the Tokyo train station, in downtown"

"At the train station, Hana is coming today to Tokyo, she told me she would be arriving at the train station, at 6"

"And the other place, Wade?"

"A house, in northern Tokyo, it's a really protected house I keep losing the signal so it must have some defenses"

"There must be where the real Jake Long is" Kim stated

"But what is the other Jake Long doing in the train station?" Rose asked

"I'll go find out, I need to check on my sister"

"Then me and Rose shall go to the house in the north end"

"Take care Kim" Ron whispered after her decision

"You too"

They shared a long kiss at their bedroom while putting mission gear on, they had to move quick

---

The ware house was protected with phoenix hair, Jake couldn't dragon up, so it was a Jake long, versus a weather controlling stormfury

The battle wasn't long, Jake attacked him twice, twice blocked, and then a kick sent him flying away, then he felt cold and froze, stormfury shot him a fire beam, and burned him, finally, he stuck the knife into his chest, and Jake fell unconscious

--

"Wade we are here, where next"

"90 degrees north, there's a house there"

"see it wade, talk to you in a few, let's go rose"

Both girls, in their battle gear made way to the house to a house, covered in some sort of net, and made of iron walls, they hid behind a wall when they saw a man in a leather jacket coming out, he had taken off his mask and could see he had brown hair and a tattoo in his neck, the man put on his mask again and ran from the scene, the girls made their move inside

----

Jake long fell hard, he was weak and now blood was running on the floor, his blood, he could feel life being drained from him, then a light, from outside, he thought the worse, the dark dragon had come to finish him off

"Just do it… just… kill me… do it fast… "

"Jake!" her voice, her sweet voice, screaming his name, when he thought she was dead

"Rose?" he mumbled, before falling unconscious

---

Ron arrived at the train station, 5 minutes later, his cell phone rang

"Hello?"

"Ron, we found the real Jake Long"

"So I'm going to meet the doppelganger"

"Yes, but don't fight Ron, please, get out with Hana as fast as you can, we don't know with what we are dealing yet, and maybe a dragon isn't an easy foe"

"All right, meet you in the apartment in a few girl"

"Love you" she hung up

Ron dialed his sister next, it wasn't common Kim told him not to fight, but when she said it, it was best to obey

"Hello?" her voice sounded in the speaker

"Han, hey, how much time before you arrive"

"I'm here, I'm looking for my bags"

"Where are you?"

"Gate 11"

"Okay, don't move, don't talk to anyone Hana, be right there"

He hurried to the gate, Jake Long, well, his clone, was standing outside the gate, he merged between people and got to the gate without being noticed

"Hana!"

"Ron!"

He hugged his sister, hadn't seen her in a lot, she too had grown up, he noticed her already giving hints of a teenager, and also, many boys in the gate looking at her

"Hana, we need to get out of here without being noticed"

"Don't be jealous big brother, I don't know what's going on, but every boy I run into looks at me like that" Hana replied with a satisfying tone in her voice

"Too young to know missy"

"Hey!"

"Now Hana we need to get out of here quick, grab my arm, and grab your bags"

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the building where his apartment was, he finally appeared there when he opened his eyes, his sister clinched on his arm, with a strange face on his face, as if waiting for a punch or something

"Ha ha ha, very funny, I did it all right, come on let's get inside"

They got up in the elevator and as soon as the door opened another flash, this time a red flash, and cherry tasting lips finding his and kissing him fiercely

"Ron, please, not the best example for your sister" Hana replied annoyed, as Rose looked the other way

The couple separated after some minutes, the relief on Kim's face was noticeable, Ron lead Hana to one of the guest rooms the penthouse had, and left her there so she could rest. When he got back to the living room, an exhausted Rose and Kim were waiting for him at the sofa

"Where's Jake?" was the first thing he asked

"He's in the other guest room" Kim replied "We have a full house, it might not be easy"

"How So?"

"a young girl discovering herself, two horny teenagers who haven't seen each other in a year, and two college students who love each other so much in the same house"

"Kim… "

The three laughed bit at the comment, releasing some of the pressure inside them, Kim got up so Ron could sit, and sat on his lap, cuddled with his boyfriend, and rested a bit, they needed rest as much as Jake, they rested a little, sleeping a bit, but then, it was time to get some answers.

_On the Next Chapter: _[The villains are back] It's time to get answers, and Jake Long can give them, the moment Kim and Ron hear Stormfury's name, they know more or less where the thing's going, and it's time to start the investigation. Stormfury is going to have a tough day with the Dark Dragon, when they realize Jake is gone. Jake loves Rose, well, the original one, but there's no Rose clone, her doubts are real, will Rose decide to stay with Jake after what happened with the clone, or will she decide to go for Stoppable's kindness

**also Kim was right, much can happen with a girl discovering herself, two horny teenagers who haven't seen each other in a year, a college couple who love each other, but I don't have in mind turning the story a story where lemons are often found but, who knows, maybe I'll change my mind, we'll see, I want to read what you think, ok, thanks (: **


	5. The Villains are back

**Supernaturally Natural  
[the villains are back]**

Kim woke up first, she found herself in her boyfriend's arms, seemed to be protecting her, he could be so romantic when he wanted, still, she liked him just the way he was. She got up trying not to wake Ron, and stretched a little. She started looking around the penthouse, first to Hana's bedroom, where she found the teenager sleeping peacefully and then went over to check on their patient. Jake Long was in his bed, his hair a mess, and his eyes wide open, looking at the ceiling, as if wondering if he was now dead or alive (which is reasonable, the room being all white, never been used).

"No, you're alive" Kim said at the door loud enough for him to hear but making sure not to wake the others.

"Ah, that's good to know" Jake Long replied with a smile on his face, he thought she knew who she was, but couldn't exactly put his finger on it, still, she seemed so, familiar.

"Where am I then?"

"You're at my home"

"Say What! How? When? Look I have a girlfriend and…"

"Oh no! Ew, no! Not like that! We rescued you"

"Oh yeah, I remember, I thought, wait, so you and rose, rescued me, wait, rose is alive?"

"Yes she is out on the living room"

"Really?! I , ow! Ow! "

Jake tried to get up as fast as he could, just to be remembered he was still hurt from the knife.

"Ah! He woke up" a sleepy voice replied, while he wrapped his arm's around Kim's waist.

Ron with his hair also a mess, red eyes, but still a smile in his face just to know she was hugging HIS girlfriend Kim, everything he got through, just to be with her, well it was worth it.

"How are you doing Jake?"

"Fine, I guess"

"Good to know"

A flinch on his face made him remember it was Friday, and had a test today, at 7.

"Kim, I…"

"If it's about your test, you can calm down, school called, we were on the morning news, and said to be there at 3pm to take your test"

"Oh, ok then. Until then, I can understand you're hurt Jake and you may not be in a mood for, but you know…"

"You need to know everything about who kidnapped me, Stoppable right?"

"Yes, because… wait, how do you know my name?"

"Look, I don't live under a rock, I know who you both are, Team Possible, you save the world and such, it's cool actually, also, my grandpa, don't think you know him , was a friend of your sensei, he always told me when you appeared on TV"

"Well anyway, we need to know, feel like sharing"

"I can't tell you much, almost all the time the room was dark, only could hear their voices, one of them is an evil dragon, my archenemy if you may, the Dark dragon, and the other, well I don't know what the heck I did to him, I think he goes by strawberry or something like that"

"Strawberry? (Silence) Don't you mean stormfury?

"Yes, that, whatever, it was a strange name anyways"

A brief moment of silence, while Ron and Kim looked at each other almost as if they knew what was the other thinking, it was him, he had survived, the building crashing, the fire, he had gone a few years ago to capture them, led them to drakken, it was him, looking for revenge.

"Thanks um, Jake, for the info, we'll let you rest now"

"Wait where's Rose?" the question just sort off slipped out.

"I'm here" a soft voice replied by the door.

The blonde teenager had woken up and was standing in front of him, her eyes shining, her knees trembling, just looking at him, if no one else was in the room, she got near him, and kissed him, for the first time in a long time, a slow, long, passionate kiss, of two teens in love.

Ron cleared his throat, and when he saw neither teen looked up, heck, didn't make an attempt to stop kissing, he just announced he was leaving and got out of the room, followed by Kim, who closed the door behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Oh I would, give them some privacy Ron, they haven't seen each other in ages"

"I suppose you're right"

From inside the room, came a loud moan from rose

"That doesn't mean I'll stand here listening to them do, stuff" replied Kim with a shaky voice

"I'm with you there, let's get out of here"

"And go where?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Um, No?" a smile appeared on her face after saying this words

---

His clock read 3 o' clock, time for the test, he went out his penthouse, leaving everyone sleeping peacefully in their respectful beds, got down the stairs and made for his car, but he wouldn't get to it.

A black van, no license plates, no windows parked in front of him, although Ron was sure he could make it blow into pieces in a matter of seconds, he knew he wasn't counting on something.

His eyes went wide when he felt it again, his head was boiling, heck, all his body was boiling, and then, the worst part, he felt everything freeze, he was just able to get a glimpse at him before falling unconscious, they had got him.

Stormfury, satisfied with himself, carried Ron stoppable to the van, and made for west Tokyo, it was payback time, they needed Jake back, and Ron could make sure of it.

**A/n: well that's chapter five, please read and review, k? **

_On the next chapter: _[Rescuing the hero] Yep, he's back, stormfury's back. Kim and Ron can't get a peaceful life until they eliminate him, and will soon learn why. Hayley, remember her? Jake's sister, combined with Hana Stoppable? Can you imagine the havoc; well anyway, they can do some great things together to. Ron's kidnapped, and they cannot let Kim know or she'll freak out, big time, so it's up to them to rescue Ron before something bad happens.

**By the way, I've changed the story's rating to M, cause of the implying lemon's, maybe with this measure on I'll start writing lemons, I'm not sure, I hope you'll let me know? Txs.**


End file.
